The present invention relates to a method and a secure element for using a network. In particular the present invention relates to a method using a network, wherein a secure element of a device receives a request for usage data from the device and the secure element sends the usage data to the device in response to the request, wherein the usage data enable the device to use the network.
To use a network a device has to connect to the network. Additionally, in some cases, e.g. in telecommunication purposes, the device has to register on the network. In particular, if there is a controlled network access and a controlled usage, the device, e.g. a telecommunication device, has to send registering data to the network for using the network. As soon as the network is available to the device it requests a secure element for usage data, e.g. usage data. The device applies the usage data from the secure element for using the network, in particular for registering to the network and/or to connect to the network. For example after a network-boot multiple devices attempt to use the network. Connecting to the network will result in a high traffic load causing a flooding and network overstress. The network will break down. Re-boot of the network will result in a break down again.